My neighbor's cute sister
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto was asked by his neighbor, Yo, to look after his sister Minatsuki for the weekend. With her brother gone, Minatsuki saw her chance to have some fun with Naruto. A short lemon story. Naruto x Minatsuki: language and smut. I do not own Naruto or Deadman-Wonderland, so please enjoy: My neighbor's cute sister.


**Hey, guys, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny here with another Fanfic. Like the story "More than Friends" this will be another short lemon story with Naruto Uzumaki and Minatsuki Takami from Deadman Wonderland. I was just bored, so I decided to write another short lemon story, and I always like doing Naruto lemons and crossovers too, so I picked a random Anime. One day I was watching Deadman Wonderland, with Minatsuki in it. I thought to myself that she was cute, very scary and a weird horny side too. I also found her strangely attractive, and that's how I got the idea for this story. Also, the story takes place in the world of today aka modern-time. Okay I talked enough, let's get stated. I do not own Naruto or Deadman Wonderland, so please enjoy: My neighbor's cute sister. **

In Kiyoto Japan, in a neighborhood, early in the morning, a young man about 17 years old, named, Naruto Uzumaki was getting for another day. He had the weekend off from work; Naruto went to get his mail.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Hey, Yo, good morning." Naruto replied.

"What are you going to do today?" Yo asked.

"I'm off from work this weekend. I'm going to relax all weekend." Naruto replied.

"That's cool." Yo said.

"Hey, there, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto saw Minatsuki, Yo's younger sister. Minatsuki is a girl with brown hair and eyes. She was the same age as Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." Yo asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to a comfiest today, and I'll be gone all weekend. So I was wondering if Minatsuki could stay with you, till I get back." Yo stated.

"Of course, I'm not doing anything. I'll be more then happy to let Minatsuki-chan stay with me." Naruto replied.

"I'm so happy, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki said.

**XxxxX Later XxxxX **

"Well, I'll be back within the weekend. I'll see you two later." Yo stated.

"Goodbye, Nii-san." Minatsuki said.

"Bye, Yo, have a good trip." Naruto said.

As Yo left, Minatsuki saw how nice Naruto's house is.

"You have a nice place, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki stated.

"Thanks, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied.

"What have you got to eat, Naruto-kun?" Minatsuki asked.

"I have some pizza." Naruto replied.

"That's great, I'm starving." Minatsuki stated.

Later, Naruto and Minatsuki were watching TV just relaxing having a good time. Little did Naruto know that Minatsuki has a side that he doesn't know about?

"So, Naruto-kun, who do you do fuck over the weekends?" Minatsuki asked.

"Ugh, Minatsuki-chan, where did that come from?" Naruto asked.

"Let's cut the bullshit, I know you go out of town over the weekends fucking women. So, what kind of women you go fuck? Do you fuck older women, single moms, or just random bitches in a bar or something?" Minatsuki asked with a smirk.

"Umm, Minatsuki-chan... what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, as his sweat dropped.

"Come on, Naruto-kun, don't play dumb. Man, you must be a real stud. You probably be fucking women really good, for them to let you stay over the weekends. I bet your have a super size cock that makes the girls go crazy for you." Minatsuki stated, as her smirk never left her face.

Minatsuki still had her smile on her face, knowing at she got Naruto right where she wanted him. Naruto remained silent for a moment, and then he just smiled. He knew that the cat was out of the bag.

"Heh, okay, you got me, Minatsuki-chan. That's what I do over the weekends, when I'm not working. But how did you know my little secret?" Naruto asked.

"I had a horny feeling about it for a really long time." Minatsuki replied, as she licked her lips.

"Now that my secret is out, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to have a taste of that cock of yours." Minatsuki stated, as she got close and got on top of Naruto.

"Oh?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since you moved to our neighborhood two years ago, I always had been horny for you, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki stated, as she licked his cheek.

"Hmm and something tells me you want me to show you a good time." Naruto replied.

"That's right, Naruto-kun. Now, take me, I want you to be the first man to fuck me." Minatsuki said, as she kissed Naruto.

Minatsuki rubbed herself on Naruto, feeling him getting hard. Naruto wrapped his arms around her small body, as Naruto gave her a slap on the ass. Minatsuki licked her lips, loving the feeling of Naruto man handling her. Minatsuki get off Naruto and went down between his legs.

"Now, I'm going to suck your cock." Minatsuki said, as she rubbed his manhood through his pants.

"Suck my dick then, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Minatsuki unzipped his pants to get hit in the face with Naruto's big manhood. Even if Naruto is not hard, it was still really big and his soft 12 inches got Minatsuki horny.

"Ohhh... now that's what I call a big fat cock." Minatsuki said with a smile, as she felt his cock rubbing up against her face.

"You like what you see, Minatsuki-chan?" Naruto asked, as he continued to rub his cock all over her face.

"Hai..." Minatsuki moaned, as she wanted to take all of Naruto cock into her mouth.

"You're so cute, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto moaned, as he felt Minatsuki's lips and tongue, licking his soft member.

Minatsuki licked Naruto's mushroom head and played with his balls. Naruto was really amazed. She then took about 7 inches in her mouth. Minatsuki had always practice with dildos, but she loved the taste of a real cock. Even if Naruto was big for Minatsuki, she will take it. Her throat was tight and warm. All she cared about was making Naruto release his pre-cream inside her mouth. Naruto moved his hips to fuck Minatsuki's throat.

"Agh... Minatsuki-chan... Your throat is really tight..." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

"_Oh, shit... Naruto-kun's cock is so fucking big... it tastes so damn good." _Minatsuki thought.

Naruto grabbed her head and fuck Minatsuki's throat harder and faster. Her eyes rolled back of this feeling. Minatsuki felt her pussy getting wet through her panties. Naruto continued to fuck Minatsuki's throat for another 5 minutes. Naruto felt his balls tighten and his dick twitched inside her mouth, he know he was about to reach his climax.

"Minatsuki-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside your tight throat!" Naruto growled, as he increased his speed more.

Naruto's eyes rolled back, he growled, and he cummed inside of Minatsuki's tight throat. She was amazed. Minatsuki felt wave after wave of Naruto's seed. Naruto came for one whole minute. Minatsuki swallowed every drop of his milk. Naruto pulled his dick out of Minatsuki's throat letting the last shots of his white ropes spray on her face. She licked Naruto's hard rod, tasting his sweet milk. Even if Minatsuki sucked a dick for the first time, she really loved the taste of fresh warm semen on her face.

"Damn, Naruto-kun you taste so fucking good." Minatsuki said, as she kissed Naruto's mushroom head and used her fingers to clean her face.

"Fuck, Minatsuki-chan, where did you learn to suck a dick like that?" Naruto asked.

"That was my first time, Naruto-kun; I really hope you liked it." Minatsuki replied, as she licked her lips.

"I did... it was awesome. You suck dick better than the other girls I had sex with." Naruto stated.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Naruto-kun. I really am." Minatsuki replied with a smile.

"Now, Minatsuki-chan, I'm going to fuck you stupid. Now strip." Naruto commanded with a smile.

"Oh my..." Minatsuki said.

"You're going to enjoy this a lot, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto said.

"I'm sure I will..." Minatsuki replied with a smile, as she starting to take her clothes off.

As Minatsuki stripped, Naruto liked what he sees. From Minatsuki's B-cupped breasts to her plumped rear-end. Sure, Naruto always loved a hot mom with a giant rack and a big butt. Hell, Naruto would have sex with girls his age and other different women. Naruto liked Minatsuki and her body, which got his manhood harder. Now naked Minatsuki, Naruto went behind Minatsuki, grabbing her breasts.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... this is the first time at a man is grabbing my tits." Minatsuki stated with a smile.

"Yeah, I really like how soft they are, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated with a smile.

Minatsuki felt a poke from behind due to Naruto's large member. Naruto turned Minatsuki around, as he grabbed Minatsuki's plump butt. Minatsuki licked Naruto's cheek, as he picked up Minatsuki bridal style to his room. Naruto placed Minatsuki on his bed. Naruto couldn't wait to fuck Minatsuki stupid.

"Heh, I think it's time to take a better look at your body, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he explored Minatsuki's body.

"Bye all means, Naruto-kun, do what you want." Minatsuki replied with a smile.

Minatsuki slowly opened her legs showing her wet virgin pussy.

"I see that pretty little pink-hole of yours is really wet." Naruto stated, as he gently rubbed Minatsuki's pussy-lips.

"Yeah, but I want you to make my pussy even wetter, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki replied with a smile.

Minatsuki let out a sigh of bliss do to, Naruto's massaging her cunt. Naruto stopped his actions, and then positioned himself to Minatsuki's womanhood. He slowly opened her pussy lips; he then used his tongue to lick her womanhood. Minatsuki's eyes widen in surprise. She bit her lower lip, her moans became louder, and she used her right to feel Naruto's back and her left hand to squeeze her small breast.

"Agh, Naruto-kun that feels really good. Keep licking my pussy." Minatsuki moaned.

Naruto continued to lick Minatsuki's pussy, as Minatsuki let out louder moans. Minatsuki enjoyed Naruto eating her out. Naruto then tongued Minatsuki's inside deeper, making her shouted with pleasure. If she enjoyed getting her womanhood tongued by her blonde neighbor, then she'll enjoy Naruto penetrating her. Naruto then stop his actions and brought Minatsuki closer to him. Naruto lefts up Minatsuki's chin to kiss her, thus Minatsuki tasted her own pre-juices.

"Damn, Naruto-kun, I was right about you being a total stud." Minatsuki stated with a smile.

"If you liked that, then you'll like how I'll fuck you, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he

"Oh, my..." Minatsuki said with a blush and smile.

Naruto turns to open a small dresser drawer next to his bed and pulls out a condom.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me getting knocked up, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki said, as she got on top of Naruto.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied.

"I took my lady pills today, so you can fuck me all you want without getting me pregnant." Minatsuki said, as she licked Naruto's cheek.

"Oh?" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Hai, so gave me all you got, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki said, as she grids herself on Naruto's monster cock.

"Let's get started then, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he grabbed Minatsuki's hips.

A bit nervous, due to the massive size, Minatsuki was ready to become a woman. Naruto smiled, rubbing his mushroom head against Minatsuki's pussy-lips. Minatsuki held Naruto tight and prepared herself for the deep penetration ahead. Naruto used the head of his member to push through Minatsuki's pussy-lips. With the head entering her insides, Minatsuki let out a scream.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, y-your cock is going inside me!" Minatsuki screamed, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"I haven't even shoved all my cock inside you, but I feel your cunt getting wet." Naruto stated, as he continued to slowly enter Minatsuki's insides.

Naruto managed to enter Minatsuki's vagina, as he felt her inside walls tightening and getting wetter. Minatsuki's eyes rolled back from pain and pleasure. Naruto moaned, liking how wet and tight Minatsuki's insides were getting. The blonde neighbor continued to slowly push himself inside his neighbor's cute sister. Minatsuki still felt pain, she did had practiced with vibrates, dildos, and fingering herself, but a real monster size cock was a different story.

"Unnn, N-Naruto-kun, your fat monster cock is so big... ugh! I think I'm going to be spilt in half." Minatsuki groaned, as she held Naruto.

"Shh, Minatsuki-chan, I promise you'll enjoy it soon enough." Naruto stated.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun..." Minatsuki groaned.

Naruto held Minatsuki, as the two neighbors continued to stay motionless. When Naruto has sex with older women, they would moan and groan, due to his size. Naruto slides his hands down to Minatsuki's plump ass, grabbing it.

"You've got such a nice ass, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he continue to groping her butt.

"Your cock..." Minatsuki groaned, as she buried herself in Naruto's chest.

"Heh, your not alone Minatsuki-chan. The other women always groan from my size, but they still loved getting fucked by me. You'll get use to my size soon enough. And soon you'll love me fucking you, too, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he began to move Minatsuki, slowly, thus fucking her.

Naruto let Minatsuki ride him, as she continues to groan to his size. Naruto smiled, remembering that the other women would moan, groan, and sometimes even cry a bit. But in no time at all, the women would love the sex that Naruto would gave them. Minatsuki will soon feel pleasure, as her pussy was filled with the monster cock.

"Mmm, Minatsuki-chan, your pussy is really tight around my cock." Naruto stated with a smile, as he continued to have his way with Minatsuki.

"Naruto-kun... your cock is stretching my pussy..." Minatsuki groaned.

"Heh, that's what all the women always say. But this is your first time, so I'll be gentle, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto said, as he wrapped his arms around Minatsuki's small, but sexy body.

Naruto liked the way Minatsuki's body was small and soft. As for Minatsuki, she felt like she was going to pass out from Naruto's monster member. Naruto felt Minatsuki's pussy getting wetter and tighter. Little by little, Minatsuki started to feel pleasure from Naruto's meat-pole.

"Ugh, Minatsuki-chan, you're so tight." Naruto said, as he increased his speed a bit.

"Y-Yeah... I'm starting to like it..." Minatsuki moaned, as she continued to let Naruto have his way with her.

"See? I told you would get use to my size." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, agh, I think I'm going to break..." Minatsuki moaned, as she buried herself deeper into Naruto's chest.

Naruto continue to hold Minatsuki, as he pulled her into a kiss. Minatsuki welcomed the kiss, feeling Naruto's tongue wrestled her tongue. As Naruto and Minatsuki explore each other's mouths, Minatsuki used her own movements to feel the member deep inside her, hitting her womb.

"_It seems that Minatsuki-chan has adjusted to my cock..." _Naruto thought.

Naruto continued to make out with his neighbor's cute sister. Naruto then increased his speed, as Minatsuki joined Naruto in the sexual movements. Naruto and Minatsuki broke the kiss to breath, as she picked herself up and rested her hands on Naruto's chest.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun, I'm starting to like getting fucked..." Minatsuki moaned, as she licked Naruto's cheek.

"Heh, I'm glad to hear it, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he grabbed Minatsuki's ass cheeks.

"Oh, someone likes my ass..." Minatsuki stated.

"Oh yeah, and once I'm fucking this tight pussy of yours... agh! I'm going to fuck your ass, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated with a smile, as he used one of his fingers to rub against Minatsuki's small rosebud.

"Ohhh... I think I might let you shove your monster cock deep inside my ass." Minatsuki replied, as she continued her movements along with Naruto's.

Minatsuki pulled Naruto into a kiss, as she took control riding the massive meat-pole. Naruto always liked this part when hot moms and girls his age ride his hard member. Minatsuki continued to ride the large member, while her cunt was getting wetter from the dick thrusting in and out, and Naruto playing with her plump rear.

"Agh, Naruto-kun, your cock feels so good inside me... ugh! More, I want more..." Minatsuki moaned, as she rode Naruto harder.

"Don't worry, Minatsuki-chan, I'll give you so much more that you won't be walking strait for a week." Naruto stated, as he slammed his cock deeper inside Minatsuki.

"That's right! Ugh, use your cock and fuck me harder! Oh, Naruto-kun!" Minatsuki shouted in pleasure, as she felt Naruto's cock hitting her womb.

"Mmm, I love how tight your pussy is getting... agh! It's a good thing I don't have work this weekend. Because I'm going to be fucking you all this time you're here, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he thrust his member harder inside of Minatsuki's tight pink-hole.

"Yes! Please fuck me, Naruto-kun! Fuck me and make me yours! Use my pussy as your fucking cum-dumpster!" Minatsuki moaned, as she increased her movements more.

"You're so cute, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto said with a smile, as he squeezed Minatsuki's butt some more.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Minatsuki moaned.

Minatsuki rode the massive meat-pole harder, as Naruto continued to play with Minatsuki's butt. Naruto growled, loved the feeling of Minatsuki's getting tighter around his member. As for Minatsuki, she was enjoying the first time having sex with Naruto. For Naruto, Minatsuki's body was prefect to the blonde. Whenever Naruto had gone out for the weekends, he would always be on top first when he's having sex with a horny mother or a girl his age. Naruto knows that Minatsuki is the first girl he had sex with who was on top of him.

"Heh..." Naruto chuckled with a smile.

"Hmm? You seemed to be happy about something. So what are you smiling about, Naruto-kun?" Minatsuki asked, as she picked herself up and used her hips, circling around Naruto's pelvis.

"You're the first girl I had sex with who started on top first, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Heh, I guess that makes me really special then, huh, Naruto-kun?" Minatsuki replied, as she continued to circle her hips.

"Indeed it does, Minatsuki-chan. Since you're the first to fuck me on top, I have a special treat for you when we're dome." Naruto stated, as he watched Minatsuki moving around on top of him.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Minatsuki asked with a smile.

"It wouldn't be a treat if I told you. Mmm, let's keep fucking each other till we have our orgasms, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied with a growl of pleasure, as he grabbed Minatsuki's hips, using his own movements again.

"Then, I'm going to fuck your brains out, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki stated with a smirk, as she increased her speed.

Naruto and Minatsuki continued to have their fun together, as Minatsuki rod harder on the blonde stud. Like the horny teenager she was, Minatsuki went wild. Naruto watched her small tits jiggle up and down. Naruto also felt her heart shaped plump rear-end bouncing up and down on his pelvis. It is true, that women with big tits and asses would make Naruto's cock go crazy, but Minatsuki's body was making Naruto's cock go insane. Naruto and Minatsuki then fucked each other harder.

"That's it, Naruto-kun, fuck me harder!" Minatsuki moaned, as she felt Naruto's cock twitch deep inside her.

"Oh, Minatsuki-chan, your cunt feels really good! Agh, I'm going to own that cute little pussy of yours, Minatsuki-chan!" Naruto moaned, as he slaps Minatsuki's ass cheek.

"Fuck me like you own me then, Naruto-kun! I'm going to make you blast your dick-milk inside me! God, I love your fat monster cock fucking my tight cunt!" Minatsuki shouted, as she bounced on Naruto's pelvis even harder.

"Grrr, fuck, Minatsuki-chan, I feel your pussy getting tighter!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto then brought Minatsuki closer to him, as the two neighbors fucked each other. Minatsuki held her head back in pleasure and squeezed her breasts. Naruto went back to grab Minatsuki's hips, thrusting his meat-pole deeper inside her, hitting Minatsuki's womb. Naruto felt his cock twitch, his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to reach his climax. Minatsuki also felt Naruto's member twitch wildly inside her, while her pussy tighten around the monster cock, she knew she was about to have an orgasm with Naruto.

"Fuck! Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to have my orgasm with a cock! Fuck!" Minatsuki shouted, as she lost control of her speed.

"Yeah, I'm almost there, too, Minatsuki-chan! I'm going to cum inside your tight cunt!" Naruto growled, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, God, Naruto-kun! Yes! Yes! Your cock feels so damn good! Keep fucking me and make me cum, Naruto-kun!" Minatsuki shouted, as she felt her juices about to over-flood.

"Oh, fuck! Minatsuki-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Cum for me! Release that warm dick-juice inside my cunt, Naruto-kun!" Minatsuki yelled in pleasure.

With one hard final bounce on his pelvis, Naruto and Minatsuki reached their climax. Naruto released his seed deep inside of Minatsuki. Minatsuki felt his hot milk filling up her womb. Minatsuki fell on top of Naruto, with her face in Naruto's chest. Minatsuki felt her juices dripping all over Naruto's massive member. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, as he continued to have his orgasm deep inside Minatsuki.

"Oh my God... Naruto-kun, you're still cumming inside me..." Minatsuki moaned, as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure

"You're so cute, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he pulled Minatsuki into a kiss.

Naruto continue to have his climax, like the blow-job he got early, Naruto's orgasm lasted for another minute. Minatsuki felt her womb filled with her neighbor's warm semen. After a minute, Naruto pulled himself out of Minatsuki. Naruto brought Minatsuki close to him, kissing her forehead. Minatsuki smiled, as she enjoyed her first time having sex and her first orgasm with Naruto.

"That was a pretty good fucking you gave me, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki said with a smile.

"Yeah, it sure was. You did very well for your first time, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated with a smile, as he grabbed Minatsuki's butt.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki replied, as she rubbed herself against Naruto.

Naruto was still hard as a rock, wanting to fuck Minatsuki some more.

"Now then, Minatsuki-chan, I'm still hard, so I'm going to fuck you again." Naruto stated, as he got on top of Minatsuki.

"Oh?" Minatsuki replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to take your other virginity. Now turn your beautiful self around, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto commanded with a smile.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I love how you man-handle me. It's so kinky." Minatsuki replied with a smile, as she felt her body getting hot.

"That's what all the women say, but you're special, Minatsuki-chan. Now show me your ass." Naruto stated, as he waited for Minatsuki to turn herself around.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki replied, as she turned her body around.

Naruto smiled, seeing Minatsuki positioned herself, doggy-style. Naruto continued to smile, liking Minatsuki's plump butt. For the blonde, he liked it when a woman wants him to penetrate her anus. Naruto always did, and the women would love his giant cock deep inside their asses. Now it was Minatsuki's turn to have her ass fucked by Naruto, as he went behind Minatsuki.

"You have such a nice looking ass, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he grabbed Minatsuki's ass.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Minatsuki moaned, as she felt Naruto squeezing her ass.

"Since I've already took your pussy, I'm going to have some fun with your little hole, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he spread Minatsuki's ass cheeks apart, showing her unused rosebud.

"Then own my ass, Naruto-kun..." Minatsuki replied in a husky tone, as she licked her lips.

Without any warning, Naruto licked Minatsuki's ass, making her let out a scream of surprise. Most of the women that Naruto had sex with would always let out a scream in response. Naruto smirked a bit, as he continues to lube Minatsuki. Minatsuki let out soft moans, feeling Naruto's warm tongue against her anus.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, your tongue feels so warm..." Minatsuki moaned.

"It seems you like getting your ass licked, don't you, Minatsuki-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile, as he fingered Minatsuki's ass.

"Oh!" Minatsuki yipped, as she felt Naruto's finger inside her anus.

"Well, I promise you'll love my cock in your ass even more, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto said, as he continued to finger Minatsuki's asshole.

Naruto stops fingering Minatsuki's butt, and went back to using his tongue. Minatsuki shouted even louder, feeling Naruto's tongue inside her butt. After 2 minutes of lubing Minatsuki, Naruto stopped his actions again. He got on his feet and grabbed Minatsuki's hips, rubbing his hard member against the lubed ass. Minatsuki was nervous, even when she masturbated, she never used her toys for anal.

"I'm going fuck your ass now, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he rubbed his head against Minatsuki's rosebud.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, I'm a bit nerv- Oh!" Minatsuki yipped, as her eyes widen.

Naruto used his mushroom head to pop through Minatsuki's ring-hole.

"N-Naruto-kun, I, oh fuck!" Minatsuki shouted, as she felt Naruto's cock about to enter her insides.

"Don't worry, Minatsuki-chan, I'll be gentle with you." Naruto stated, as he push himself a little more.

"AGH!" Minatsuki screamed, as she felt her ass stretching out by Naruto monster member.

Now his mushroom head inside her anal tube, Naruto continued to push himself inside his neighbor's sister inch by inch. Minatsuki felt ass was getting split apart. Her eyes rolled back, her ass tighten around his cock, and felt like her mind was about to break. Naruto managed to shove half of himself inside Minatsuki's anal-tube, making her let out loud groans of pain and some pleasure.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, you're so fucking big! You're going to split my ass apart, fuck!" Minatsuki groaned, as her mouth was wide opened and her tongue hanging out.

"Oh, Minatsuki-chan, my cock is not even all the way in... agh! I really love how tight your ass is." Naruto stated, as he continued to push himself inside Minatsuki's anal-tube deeper.

"Fuck! Fuck! Agh, Naruto-kun, your monster cock is going to split me in half!" Minatsuki screamed, as she felt Naruto's cock filling her ass.

"Heh, I can't get over how cute you are, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he leaned over Minatsuki, pushing his cock inside her more.

Naruto moaned in pleasure, while Minatsuki was screaming from her anus getting stretch by the monster cock. Naruto loved it when the woman he's having sex with, screamed when he using his hard member up her ass. Naruto continued to moan in pleasure, loving how tight Minatsuki is. Minatsuki squeal like a pig. Naruto kissed Minatsuki all over her face and neck, as Minatsuki felt his 12 inch cock deep inside her butt.

"Ohhh... ugh, fuck you're so big..." Minatsuki groaned, as she felt Naruto on top of her.

"Oh, Minatsuki-chan, I love your ass and how tight it is." Naruto stated, as he stayed on top of Minatsuki not moving an inch.

Naruto let out even louder moans, feeling his member being squeezed. Minatsuki felt her legs about to go numb and her anus stretched out. Naruto then began his slow movements, making Minatsuki groan louder. Naruto then growled like a wild animal. Out of all the women that Naruto had sex with Minatsuki was Naruto's favorite fuck. Minatsuki felt her anus being pulled from the inside out, as her eyes rolled back from her first time doing anal.

"Fuck, Minatsuki-chan, you're the best fuck." Naruto stated with a low growl, as he continued his slow movements.

Minatsuki could only let out moans and groans in response.

"_Naruto-kun is so deep inside my ass..." _Minatsuki thought, as she continued to stay motionless.

"Grrr, I feel like I might release my seed at any moment." Naruto stated with a louder growl, as he wrapped his arms around Minatsuki's body.

Naruto used his left hand to finger Minatsuki's cunt, while using his right hand to squeeze her small breasts. Little by little, Minatsuki still a bit unease, she was liking it. Naruto then picked himself up, grabbed Minatsuki's hips, and thrust a bit faster. Minatsuki grabbed the sheets of Naruto's bed, as she felt Naruto's balls hit her pussy.

"Ugh, it hurts a bit... but it feels kind of good..." Minatsuki groaned, as she grabs the nearest pillow and rested her head on it.

"I know... but I'll love it up the ass soon enough, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he leaned on Minatsuki, again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Minatsuki moaned, as she felt Naruto's pelvis against her plump ass.

Naruto then increased his speed. Minatsuki still felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her, but she was getting used to it. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough to with Minatsuki. With some of the women that Naruto had sex with, most of them didn't do anal and Naruto would fuck them hard that they wouldn't walk right for weeks. Even if Naruto had an orgasm inside the woman, he would still fuck them till he was satisfied. As for Minatsuki, her breathing was getting hot and heavy. Naruto continued be on Minatsuki's back, kissing her neck.

"Oh, Minatsuki-chan, I feel your ass getting tighter... it feels good." Naruto moaned.

"N-Naruto-kun... your cock is starting to feel good... Oh my ass..." Minatsuki moaned.

"Heh, it seems you're starting to like anal." Naruto replied, as he slammed into Minatsuki's ass harder.

"Yes! Use my ass!" Minatsuki shouted with a smile.

"You're so cute." Naruto replied with a smile, as he pulled Minatsuki into a kiss.

Minatsuki was breathing heavily once again, but she was starting to feel nothing but pure pleasure of her anus stretching out from the large meat-pole. Naruto then thrust harder and faster, holding her wrists. Minatsuki welcomed more of Naruto's man-handling, as Minatsuki. Lost in pleasure, Minatsuki told her blond lover to go deeper inside her butt.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, go deeper!" Minatsuki moaned.

Naruto smiled, as he did what Minatsuki told him to do. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust Minatsuki harder into her ass.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Shove all of your cock inside me!" Minatsuki moaned, as she felt her legs going numb.

"Ugh, I love your ass, Minatsuki-chan. It's the best!" Naruto growled, as he thrust hard and deep.

"That's right, Naruto-kun, use my slutty ass as your cum-dumpster!" Minatsuki shouted in pleasure!

"You're so cute, Minatsuki-chan. Do you like my cock fucking your tight ass? Hmm?" Naruto asked, as he slowed down his movements.

"I love it... I love your fat cock fucking me in the ass... I want more. I want you to own me, Naruto-kun. Make me yours. I want Naruto to make me his cum-dumpster for his cock..." Minatsuki stated, as she felt Naruto overwhelming her with pleasure.

"You're such a good girl, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as pulled out his member.

"N-Naruto-kun, why did you stop, baby?" Minatsuki whimpered, as she felt her loosen ass twitch, wanting Naruto's monster cock for more sexual desires.

Naruto smiled, liking how Minatsuki called him "baby." So, Naruto decided it was time to give Minatsuki her special treat. Naruto turned Minatsuki around and spread her legs.

"I want to fuck your ass, face to face. Besides, I'm going to make you all mine, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto stated, as he got back on top of her.

"You stud, I bet you say that to all the girls." Minatsuki stated with a smile, as she felt Naruto's cock rubbed against her anus.

"Not really, you're the first girl I told. Like you said before, you're special, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Minatsuki blushed, hearing what Naruto said about her being special. Naruto then shoved his giant dick inside Minatsuki, making her scream in pleasure and making her legs go up into the air.

"Fuck!" Minatsuki screamed in pleasure.

Minatsuki felt Naruto's cock move around in her belly, making her blush grew red.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Your cock's so big, it's moving around my belly!" Minatsuki shouted, as she felt her pussy getting wet.

"Now let's continue where we left off, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he began his thrusting, again.

"Yeah, fuck me and make me yours, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki replied, as she held her head back in pleasure.

Like a snake, Minatsuki wrapped herself around Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then her legs around his waist. Naruto smiled, as he pulled Minatsuki into a kiss, and slammed his cock in and out of Minatsuki's anal-tube. To Naruto, all the women he had sex with, none of them were as good as Minatsuki. Minatsuki is Naruto's favorite girl and soon to be his girl.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, fuck me! Fuck my tight ass! It feels so fucking good!" Minatsuki shouted, as she got a tighter grip on Naruto and his monster cock.

"Agh, fuck, Minatsuki-chan; your ass feels so good around my fat cock! Ugh, I think I'm going to bust my dick-milk in your ass!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust harder.

"Yes, fuck me and full up my ass! Make me yours!" Minatsuki screamed, as she felt her ass getting even tighten around Naruto's cock.

With that said, Naruto gave Minatsuki what she wanted. Minatsuki pulled Naruto into a kiss, as she felt the monster cock twitch violently inside her anus. Minatsuki felt her ass, tighten, her pussy getting wet, and she soon was about to have another orgasm. It was time for Naruto to have his orgasm as well. Naruto then thrusts fast, hard, wildly, ready for his balls filled with dick-juice for a fat creampie for Minatsuki.

"Grrr, Minatsuki-chan, I'm almost there! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fill your ass with my milk!" Naruto growled.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, too, Naruto-kun! Fill my ass! Don't stop fucking me, till you fill my ass with that delicious dick-juice! Fuck!" Minatsuki screamed, as she felt her mind about to break from the pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm cumming! I'm going to fucking cum! You're all mine, Minatsuki-chan!" Naruto roared, as he and Minatsuki were about close to their climax.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto and Minatsuki reached their climax. Minatsuki's eyes widen, as she juices squirted out from her wet pussy. Her once flat stomach became bulged, as Naruto continued the mind-blowing within Minatsuki's tight ass. Naruto fell on Minatsuki and continue his cumming inside.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun..." Minatsuki purred, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"You're amazing, Minatsuki-chan..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Minatsuki and still have his orgasm deep inside her anal-tube.

After a minute of his pleasurable orgasm, Naruto pulled himself out of Minatsuki's ass. Naruto saw Minatsuki's ass reseal itself, as his member was still hard. Minatsuki felt some of Naruto's warm seed drip from her tight anus. Minatsuki felt her belly filled with Naruto's warm dick-juice, as she felt like she was going to faint from orgasm she just had. Naruto was not done quite done, yet with Minatsuki. It was time that Naruto showed that Minatsuki was his and his alone.

"Here, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto said, as his hard member was in front of Minatsuki's face.

"Hai..." Minatsuki replied, as she wraps her lips around Naruto's mushroom head.

"I have another load just for you, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto moaned, as he felt Minatsuki's warm mouth around Naruto's cock.

Naruto growled again, loving the feeling of Minatsuki's mouth. For Minatsuki, she enjoyed her first time having sex with her neighbor. Naruto smiled, when he had sex with the other women he knew, they would always pass out from the pleasure that Naruto gave them. But Minatsuki was still awake and going to make Naruto release another stream of white-ropes, just for her.

"Stand on your knees, Minatsuki-chan..." Naruto commanded, as he jacked himself off, ready to blast another load.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki replied, as she got on her knees quickly.

"I'm going to cum again, Minatsuki-chan... Agh, it's going to be a lot." Naruto stated, as he stroked himself harder and faster.

Minatsuki grinned and obeyed Naruto. Minatsuki opened her mouth, as she sticks out her tongue. Naruto growled louder, as he once again had another climax.

"Here it comes, Minatsuki-chan!" Naruto growled, as he reached his climax, again.

Naruto released the biggest load of white-ropes all over Minatsuki.

"Oh God, Naruto-kun!" Minatsuki shouted with joy, as she felt the warm ropes all over her face, in her mouth, and body.

Naruto growled in pleasure, releasing his children on Minatsuki. Like an animal that marks its territory, Naruto marked Minatsuki with his seed as his new woman. This was proof that Naruto really owns Minatsuki. As for Minatsuki, she enjoyed the semen shower that Naruto gave her. After what seemed like a long while, Naruto's loads died down, as his member soften. Minatsuki covered with the sticky-seed, she kissed Naruto's cock, and licked his cock some more.

"Well, Minatsuki-chan, this proofs it..." Naruto moan with a sigh of bliss.

"Hmm? What do you mean, baby?" Minatsuki asked with a smile, as she licked the mushroom head.

"Well, you are my girl." Naruto replied.

"Hmm?" Minatsuki said, as she kissed Naruto's dick and played with his balls.

"You're my girl, Minatsuki-chan and mine alone." Naruto stated with a smile, as he rubbed his member all over Minatsuki's face.

"Oh?" Minatsuki replied with a smile.

"Yes, so that means I don't need those other girls. Besides I have you, Minatsuki-chan. And this cock is only for you." Naruto said, as he rubbed his twin-orbs across Minatsuki's face.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... I'm so happy to hear that." Minatsuki replied with a smile.

Naruto grabbed Minatsuki by the hand and took her to the bathroom.

"Let's get washed up, Minatsuki-chan. Since I have you for the whole weekend, I'm going to have lots of things and positions I want to try." Naruto stated, as he slap Minatsuki on the butt.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... I think I'm falling in love with you." Minatsuki replied.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he slaps her butt again.

"I'm really glad to hear it, Naruto-kun. Oh..." Minatsuki said, as and Naruto walked into the restroom.

"Hmm? What is it, babe?" Naruto asked, as he turned on the shower.

"Don't tell, Yo-Yo about this, okay, baby?" Minatsuki said with a smile.

"It's our little secret, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he slaps Minatsuki's ass again.

"Let's get cleaned together, then, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki said, as she wiggled her ass to Naruto.

Minatsuki got in the shower, bending over for Naruto, as the warm water washed her body. Naruto loved the sight of Minatsuki's plump ass, and got hard again.

"Heh..." Naruto chuckled, as he hopped into the shower with Minatsuki.

**XxxxX Monday XxxxX **

Naruto and Minatsuki had lots of sex all weekend, hardly sleeping and hardly resting. But they would take a food break. Minatsuki was happy that Naruto doesn't go on weekends anymore, and promises to only have sex with her. Yo had returned from his weekend comfiest. On Monday, Yo had work again and Minatsuki was saying goodbye to her brother.

"I'll see you later, Yo-Yo." Minatsuki said with a smile.

"I'll be working late, so I asked Naruto-san if he would come by and check up on you. Is that okay, Minatsuki?" Yo said, as he grabbed his suitcase.

"It's just fine with me, Yo-Yo." Minatsuki replied with a smile.

"I'll see you later then, Minatsuki." Yo said, as he left for work.

As Yo left, Minatsuki smile turned into a lustful smirk. A minute later, Minatsuki heard a knock on the door.

"That's my man, ready for his woman to take care of him." Minatsuki said with a smile, as she opened the door.

Minatsuki opened the door to see Naruto smiling.

"Hey, baby-doll, I've been thinking about all day." Minatsuki stated with a smile, as she rubbed herself on her lover.

"I've been thinking about you, too, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he picked up Minatsuki.

"I've got so much of my semen for you, Minatsuki-chan... you'll be covered in it like last time." Naruto said, as he grabbed Minatsuki's butt.

"Heh, I'm glad to hear it, Naruto-kun. I'll take good care of your big cock and drain your balls. I've always wanted you to fuck me in my room, Naruto-kun." Minatsuki stated, as she licked Naruto's cheek.

"Then let's get going, Minatsuki-chan." Naruto replied, as he carried Minatsuki to her room.

Naruto fucked Minatsuki doggy-style in the pussy, while Naruto used one of Minatsuki's toys to fuck her ass. Minatsuki moaned, as she felt like she was getting fucked in both holes. Naruto was glad that Minatsuki was his girl. Minatsuki was glad that Naruto was her man. Naruto turned Minatsuki around and pulled her into a kiss. He then turned on the vibration button, while Minatsuki was on top of Naruto once more.

"Fuck, Naruto-kun, I'm glad we're fucking in my room! Ugh, it feels like I'm getting fucked by two guys! Both my holes are feeling really hot!" Minatsuki moaned, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're my girl, Minatsuki-chan! Fuck, you're the best!" Naruto growled.

Minatsuki rested her hands on Naruto and slowed down her movements.

"Naruto-kun..." Minatsuki said.

"What is it, babe?" Naruto asked.

"I love you, baby-doll." Minatsuki said, as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

Minatsuki stayed close to Naruto, as he wrapped his strong arms around Minatsuki.

"I love you, too, babe." Naruto replied with a smile, as he enjoyed Minatsuki riding him.

Ever since the day that Naruto and Minatsuki had sex that weekend, Naruto never went out of town to have sex with other women anymore. Besides he had Minatsuki that can take anything he's got. That's what Naruto liked, but what Naruto really liked was Minatsuki called him "baby-doll." As for Minatsuki, she's happy that Naruto is her man and Naruto is happy that Minatsuki is his girl. Minatsuki would give Naruto her love, and much more.

"Oh, baby-doll..." Minatsuki said, as she kissed Naruto.

Minatsuki makes love to her man some more and for many more days, maybe even years to come.

**END.**

**Well, that's the end of that story. I hoped you guys enjoyed the first Naruto and Deadman Wonderland lemon story. Like I said in the story "More Than Friends", I'm taking on short lemon story challenges now. So if you have a special Anime girl you want Naruto to get with, just say the word and I'll do my thing. I'm still working on a request. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. I also have to go back to school soon, so I have to do what I do. (Laughs) **

**Thank you for reading, "My neighbor's cute sister" and I hoped you guys review and tell me what you thought about it. Oh, I don't have anymore room for my Ps3 for more friends' requests, but I do have a Facebook, if you want to know how to be a friend of mine, just private message me and I'll tell you what you need to know. Like I always say, please review, send me a message. Until my next completed story, goodbye for now. **


End file.
